I See You, Do You See Me?
by JCapFan4Lyfe
Summary: Callie admires Arizona from afar. Just a little one-shot.


**A/N: Just something I thought of doing today. I watched one of the early Callie/Arizona episodes from Season 5 and felt inspired. As always reviews are most welcome. Oh and no beta so all mistakes are mine... sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Callie and Arizona awesomeness are owned by Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC. **

Callie Torres needed a breather. It was one of those days where she had been moving nonstop from consult to consult and they all seemed to be peds consults. Now, Callie could usually handle busy days, in fact she relished them as they kept boredom at bay but today's consults meant minute after minute with Dr. Robbins. Arizona Robbins, the head of pediatric surgery. More importantly, Arizona Robbins, the woman who set her heart afire. The woman who she longed to hold close and never let go. The woman who had no idea she was even alive outside of the workplace. So Callie resorted to admiring her from afar. Her admiration and adoration often captured in verse. So after hours upon hours of working closely with the object of her affection, Callie needed a breather and took pen to paper and wrote.

Callie Torres may have been a badass ortho surgeon, giving off an air of toughness since she broke bones for a living, but brave she was not. She could not bring herself to let Arizona know of her feelings. She had tried and failed each time. She often encountered the blonde bombshell at Joe's and egged on by her friend and colleague, Mark Sloan, she would move to approach the beautiful peds surgeon, only to turn right back around, slump in her chair, and thrown back a shot of tequila. Her thoughts being that if she jotted them down, her writings would be a release which would keep her bottled up romantic energy from exploding and utterly embarrassing her in front of the oblivious blonde.

Today's musings of the mind frantically scribbled down before her next surgery with the peds surgeon.

_"I See You. Do You See Me?"_

_I stand here in awe of you, watching as you move about with a grace that is unparalled. The way your sun kissed blonde locks sway as you glide on those silly shoes. Silly to me maybe, but a symbol of the childlike exuberance and spirit which encompasses your being and radiates from your presence. So fitting for a peds surgeon, so perfect for a peds surgeon._

_I see your eyes, eyes that could dull even the bluest oceans, the bluest seas in comparison. Those deep pools of blue that hold so much, all of your closely guarded secrets, dreams, and visions which I long to discover, long for you to share with me._

_I watch the majestic smile that you offer, the one that wraps those you encounter in warmth. The curve upon your face which makes my heart glow. That smile, that super magic smile that seems to be the key to unlocking the good on a bad day. When you smile, everything just gets better._

_I hear your voice, the angelic sound silences all around me. The pleasure this glorious sound brings to me is indescribable. Then I hear your laughter, like a chorus of angels in song and it touches me. How I long to make you laugh, to make your happiness shine through in sound._

_I see your hands, the hands which are a paradox to me. How soft and gentle they seem but the power and strength they yield which brings forth salvation. How delicate your fingers seem but the dexterity and skillfulness they hide breathing life back into the tiniest of humans._

_Above all, do you know what I see when I look at you? I see the calm in a raging storm, the light which shines from the lighthouse signaling me home. I see the sunset across the horizon as the sun kisses the edge of the earth, the diamonds among the stars which illuminate the night sky, the waterfall which cascades down creating the light and gentle mist which tingles the skin, the rainbow which streaks across the canvas of the sky. I see no match for the wonders of the world, for the most beautiful creation is what I see when I look at you. And I long to tell you of the beauty your existence brings to me, if only you would see me too._

With that Callie took a deep breath, folded up the words her heart longed to say, and moved to scrub in for her next surgery alongside Arizona. After hours of repairing a lacerated liver in a 10-year-old car accident victim, the two surgeons entered the attending locker room as they made seemingly forced small talk. The small talk ended as they quietly readied themselves for their hospital exit. The eerie quiet only broken by the louder than normal breathing coming from the brunette who anxiously tried to hurry her dressing to escape the uncomfortable silence which she interpreted as complete disinterest on the blonde's part. She hurriedly grabbed her bag, her jacket, and said a barely audible "good evening." Arizona turned to say the nicety in return but only caught the slip of white paper falling out of Callie's leather jacket as she exited the room. Arizona moved to tell Callie but she was gone and Arizona barely dressed to chase her down. She walked over and picked up the paper which came undone in its fall. Her eyes could not help but travel the length of the paper. As she read the words, tears clouded her vision, breathing became difficult, and hands trembled. After reading it in its entirety not once, not twice, but three times to ensure she was reading the words correctly, she held the paper close to her chest with one hand as the other moved to cover her mouth as she was left speechless. When she found the ability to speak, the words she whispered were "Oh, Calliope. I do see you. How could I not?"


End file.
